A steering shaft assembly includes a first member coupled to a steering wheel and a second member coupled to a steering gear. A universal joint between the first and second members provides for an angular orientation between the members as the steering wheel is positioned to accommodate a vehicle operator and the steering gear is positioned to accommodate space within an engine compartment.
In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 54,365, filed on July 2, 1979, (hereinafter sometimes referred to as the "copending application") and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,268 a universal joint for a pair of members is described. One of the members terminates in a cavity defining a housing for receiving a portion of the other member. A pair of sockets are rotatably disposed within the cavity to provide for rotation of the sockets in a first plane relative to the one member. The pair of sockets cooperate with the other member to pivotally support the latter for pivotal movement in a second plane substantially perpendicular, or orthogonal, to the first plane. At least one spring clip disposed between the other member and one of the pair of sockets biases the pair of sockets into engagement with the wall of the cavity. The one spring clip maintains the pair of sockets in an expanded position to prevent withdrawal of the other member and the pair of sockets from the cavity.
The present invention is an improved universal joint for joining a pair of members similar to those described in the copending application.